Russian Roulette
by Mousy C
Summary: It's been a while since the Arcobaleno became human again and Tsuna embraced his future. Everyone grew up and most of them got into College. However, Hibari created his own school. A school meant to discipline the delinquents.
1. Benvenuto

Step after step, a pair of red converse was getting closer to one specific room. Bright green eyes were watching and memorizing every detail on the way.

The building was amazing. Whoever made it was a genius. It was practically made out of a central square connected at a corner with another one. The interior was so different from the norm. It looked like an University out of a fictional movie.

"The headmaster is inside. Please, take care what you say" Those curious green eyes moved on the older woman.

The new student raised an eyebrow and nodded. Once she entered, her eyes fell on a stoic face. They stared at each other for a few minutes. She wasn't sure if she could approach him or not. In the end, she took a step forward.

"What is your business here, herbivore?"

His eyes were cold and he held a different aura than most headmasters. Actually, he didn't look at all like one. His attitude was probably the mirror of his looks: cold and authoritative.

"I just transferred here. I'm-"

His eyes scanned her. It felt like he was looking into her soul. She was tall and very feminine. It was clear from her face shape and her green eyes that she was a foreigner. She was dressed in a green dress and had a cardigan over it. Her red converses were matching with her upper clothes. She was dressed in a certain style. She wasn't interesting and she seemed weak.

"I don't use my time for something as petty as that. That is why I have a secretary. Go talk to her about your installment" She blinked. She entered for nothing. He wasn't even welcoming her. He was nothing but rude.

"But she told me you have to-" She shut up when she saw him getting up. He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. With every step taken towards her, she could feel her heartbeats getting louder.

"Rule number one: never defy the headmaster" He stopped right in front of her and glared. His voice sent chills down her spine but she wasn't intimidated; at least not yet. She bowed out of respect and left quickly.

The secretary led her to the girls' dormitory. It was quite spacious.

"This place looks amazing"

She was really confident in her choice. Enrolling into Hibird was probably the best for her. It looked like no one was really courageous enough to enter those fields on their own.

"We take high pride in our University's style and architecture" the secretary sounded really proud. She had reasons to be. It was an amazing building.

"How many students does it have?" The secretary rubbed her hand and thought closely about that.

"Hibari has high standards so he doesn't accept everyone. He tests them throughout the year and if they fail, he throws them out"

Somehow, she was surprised. He looked like that kind of guy.

"Isn't he a little too young to be headmaster?" The secretary chuckled.

"I guess he is. I bet I'm older than him" Ira chuckled. "But he is a good headmaster. He has a certain style to deal with the sponsors and with the students" Ira raised an eyebrow but didn't pry into dangerous subjects.

"It's really big, though. I'm going to share this room, right?" The secretary nodded.

"The university has 50 students and 10 teachers. They all live on the campus so the rooms are properly equipped" That sounded great. She could live in a place where not many could afford or venture into.

"I like it" The secretary smiled softly and left.

Ira sighed happily and placed her hands on her waist. It was going to be an eventless year and she was excited for it.

The next day, Ira woke up in a new bed and a new room. The clock just struck 6 am and she was the first up. She blamed that on her former mentor. He was an annoying bastard who would always wake her up very early in the morning.

She took her time in the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and smiled contently. She moved to Tokyo for her own sake.

"New beginnings come with new responsibilities" She really believed that. She wanted a normal life with common interests and nothing flashy. If she could, she wanted to fit in and forget about the past.

When she walked back into her room, her roommates were just waking up. They were around 18 years old.

"You must be the new girl?"

The girl who started the conversation was probably the eldest between the two. She looked tired. Even if she just woke up, she had prominent halos and she looked pale. The other one looked better.

"Yes. I'm Ira" She smiled kindly, gesture that she didn't get in return.

"Don't expect me to welcome you nicely. Nothing about this university is nice" The girl left and closed the door loudly behind her. Ira blinked in confusion.

Her eyes turned to the younger girl. She was making her bed. Ira tilted her head to the side and inspected her. She was very thin. She looked like she didn't eat much. Or, she was really careful what she was eating.

"Are you a model?"

The question surprised the girl. Not because it came out of nowhere, but because Ira's tone sounded judging.

"I try. But my measures keep changing" Ira raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her. She sat on her bed and stared at the girl.

"I'm Ira. I just transferred from Osaka. I hope I'm not intruding" The girl shook her head innocently and sat on her neat bed.

"I'm Yumi. The other girl, her name is Mei. Sorry for her behavior. She got scolded by the headmaster yesterday" Ira's interest quirked instantly.

"Hibari scolds the students if they do something against the rules?" Yumi nodded. "Did you?" She sighed. Even if they lived in luxury, they were being scolded. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You don't know what you got yourself into, do you?" Ira blinked in confusion. "Most students here are not smart and they are definitely not up to their parents' expectations. That's why we are here, in the first place"

"So this is your punishment. This is more of a rehabilitation center than anything else" She nodded. Ira's plans suddenly came to a halt. She hoped that life would become normal but that was only a good dream. She entered the lion's cage on her own.

"You may not know and may not notice but, most of us have issues. The teachers from here are weird too" She shivered. The teachers were probably really harsh.

"But you do learn something?" Ira wasn't sure what to expect anymore. It was only her first day and she found out why Hibird was such a handful university.

"We do. They do teach us normal subjects too. But the rules are a little unstable. The teachers change them as they see fit. The headmaster doesn't really get involved too much"

For the rest of the morning, Yumi told Ira everything she needed to know about the student life in Hibird Univ. What seemed like a luxurious life was only a cover for Hell. That was the conclusion Ira came to. There was one more detail that she didn't understand.

While she walked around the halls, she noticed different crests on the vests. Yumi had the answer to that mystery.

"Have you watched Harry Potter?" Ira nodded. She was quite a fan of that series. It made her think that the good side was always winning in the end. "We have the same format; kind of"

Many students were talking in the hall. They looked very normal. Much like Yumi said, they didn't seem to cause any trouble. They didn't even notice the new student.

"There's the elite, the students who try and reach Hibari's standards. They are all from the Violet House. Next are the medium level students. They are the Blue House. We are in the Blue house. The lowest rank is made out of students with behavior problems. They get scolded a lot and get into trouble. They are the Red House"

"I see"

"One more thing. It doesn't matter how rich you are or how influential your family is. We are all treated the same and have to obey the rules" That was quite a surprise for Ira. That was rare in the whole world.


	2. Nuovo Ragazza

Unfortunately, Yumi didn't have any classes with Ira.

"You are new aren't you?"

The first class of the day was Economics. She wasn't really a fan of it but she needed it in her everyday life. She didn't expect someone to notice her.

Ira raised her head and met a pair of chocolate brown locks. He looked soft. He had a baby face that made him look really cute and loveable.

"It's nice to see a new face around. Try not to get expelled" He was not cute and definitely not loveable. His voice was husky and deep. He was leaning against his hand. Unconsciously, her eyes went to his crest. It was violet.

"I didn't know people can get expelled when they pay so much to get here, in the first place" His eyes widened for a second. He seemed greatly amused.

"You're right. Once you get in, you can never get out. Or at least, not until you graduate" He chuckled darkly and tried to look somewhat evil. It was a failure since his face couldn't pull off that look. "I'm Tomo" Much to her surprise, he shook her hand and turned completely to talk to her. "Why did you get here?"

"I transferred here from Osaka" He laughed. "What?"

"You did something in Osaka, didn't you?" She frowned.

"No. I came here on my own. I read about this university and wanted to transfer here" He stopped laughing and stared at her with a serious face. Now that he looked better at her, she did look like a nice foreigner. She was probably innocent. But maybe her parents were the bad ones. Maybe she was running from something.

"Are you hiding from your parents?" Her eyes widened. That took her aback. He hit the right spot. However, she regained her composure before he could notice.

"In some way, I think I am. I want to be independent" That was a good save. He seemed a little uncertain but eventually, he bought it.

"Are you sure you got in the right place for that? You're going to be under some high pressure here" She shrugged.

"I can manage" He chuckled bemusedly and nodded. The teacher walked in and started to boss the students around. She was speechless. It was a man in his mid thirties with an awfully mafia-like face. When he passed her desk, she saw his sparkly shoes. They were too sparkly. Besides, he ignored her for the whole class.

"Thank God it ended. It was awful"

She walked out of the class quickly and leaned against the wall. That teacher was very extreme in his teaching methods. It kind of reminded her of high school. The time in class was the only time she could relax and have fun. When she was home, it would be like in the army.

"I told you teachers are weird" She jumped in surprise and glanced to her left. Yumi was standing there with another girl. "Economics is the hardest subject. It won't get worse than that"

"What about PE?" Her friend mumbled to her. Yumi's eyes widened and left quickly. Thankfully, PE was Friday. It was Wednesday

"Don't worry" Tomo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned against her. "PE is not that bad. The teacher has some Spartan ways but he's nice. Girls like him" She was sure of that.

Her next class was Practical Arts. The teacher was a nice old woman that gave off a warm feeling. They had to draw something they treasured greatly. She wasn't very good at drawing. She was good at making diagrams and maps but she didn't really treasure any.

The guy in front of her glanced over his shoulder just out of curiosity. His eyes moved on her paper and his eyes widened. She was drawing a gun. Surprisingly, it looked quite detailed.

She felt someone staring down at her. She raised her head and noticed the big brown eyes.

'What?' He tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"That's a gun" She looked at her paper and nodded. "Very well done, too" She nodded. She didn't see anything weird in her drawing.

While the whole class was trying to make something artistic on their papers, he just continued to stare.

''And?" She wasn't aware of how intense she was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her. He started to laugh loudly. Everyone shushed him but he didn't seem to care.

'You're new, huh?' Ira nodded. "You are from the Blue House. You should focus on your studies, young lady. Don't fail art" She chuckled. He was funny. He was actually more talkative than the rest.

"Yes, dad" He chuckled for himself and turned to his easel. However, he found that new girl too funny to ignore. He placed his brush to the side and sat next to her. "What now?"

"How did you end up here? You don't look like a brat" It didn't sound very innocent. His bright grin didn't make his statement sound any nicer.

"I would like to call myself modest. Besides, I came all alone to Tokyo" The guy shook his head.

"But this University is not cheap. Most students are children of either the high good side or high bad side"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He leaned towards her.

"It may be just a rumor but I heard that headmaster Hibari doesn't care if his students come from politicians, detectives or even yakuza. He only cares about prestige and money" He whispered. It was probably a subject that was bypassed by students.

"But you said it yourself. It's just a rumor. From some unknown reason, I trust this place" He leaned back and stared at her curiously.

"No one really knows. No one has enough courage to talk to him" She leaned on her left hand and continued to watch him. "They tried once and it didn't end happily. They got scolded by him" She scoffed.

"Maybe I will try too" She mumbled but the bell covered the sound.

The guy got on his feet and got ready to walk out of the room. He stopped when he reached the door and glanced at Ira over his shoulder. There was something about her; something fun.

"Hey! New girl!" She looked at him curiously. He chuckled and told her to follow him. She groggily grabbed her things and followed him down the hallway.

"My name is Yuuichi Ikamura" She rubbed her forehead and nodded. He started to chuckle when he realized she zoned out and wasn't paying any attention to him. He grabbed her arm and stopped her mid-step. 'Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?'

"Ira. My name is Ira" He nodded and patted her head. She was tall enough to touch his nose -and he was tall- but it still felt like she was fragile. He liked how simple she looked next to the other girls he had met.

"Is there something wrong?' He laughed and patted her head again. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were blank. She said that with no emotion at all.

"No" He grabbed her hand and started to smile. 'I have four years to find out more about you, Ira. I'm not rushing' She watched him blankly. That was quite a powerful statement. It was going to be eventful.

At dinner, Ira stayed at the same table with Yuu. She met two other friends of his: Ame and Shuichi. They were all from the Red House. The whole cafeteria was remotely silent. The students were mostly talking to each other in the halls.

"Why is everyone so afraid of the headmaster?" Yuu rubbed his chin and thought about that. They didn't really know. It was just his presence.

"We just fear his lackeys I guess. I mean, Hibari doesn't really do much. The other men do it for him"

"The other men" she repeated. The three nodded.

"I was scolded a few times but not by Hibari. I don't know who he was but he was pretty big" She frowned. That kind of changed a few aspects. She looked around herself and sighed. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Maybe I should get in trouble and see it for myself" Yuu choked on his food. She was stupid.

She didn't really know how to be a troublemaker since she had been taught how to be calm in any situation. But she was curious how the scolding was. At the same time, it was her first day. She didn't want to make a bad impression. She had to get proactive. She knew exactly the place she could use.

"I think I will participate in the Student Presidency contest" She winked at Yuu. The poor guy just blinked in confusion.

"That's quite a dream. You first have to send a letter to the headmaster and apply for it" Ame was a good girl. She was actually very talkative and open minded. Ira liked her personality. She was a bright young woman.

"Shouldn't I create a campaign?" The three students shook their heads.

"We don't have a student council. You are the only student participating in the presidency contest. You can already call yourself Miss Student Council President' Ira chuckled.

"I like the sound of that" Ame rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. The new girl was crazy.


	3. Il Bene e Il Male

The next day, early in the morning, someone found it vital to knock relentlessly on the door. Yumi rolled on the other side and Mei didn't even stir. Ira was the only one who got up and opened the door.

"Yuu" He smiled boyishly and waved. He looked too preppy for such an early hour. She blinked twice before she closed the door. Yuu frowned.

"Oi! Is that how you welcome your guests?" She rolled her eyes.

Yuu was surprised when the door suddenly opened and she pushed an apple in his arms. She was ready to close the door again when he blocked it with his leg.

"I want to help you, Prez" He raised an eyebrow and waited. The door opened widely and a sleepy Ira walked out.

"It's not even 6 yet" He kept his creepy wide smile and winked.

"Exactly. We have to start early if you want to win the respect of your classmates"

Even if Yuu wanted to help Ira, she still didn't become fully aware of her surroundings until she had a shower and brushed her teeth. Yuu waited patiently for her in her room. Mei and Yumi were a little taken aback by his appearance.

"Did she already make a boyfriend?" Mei whispered to her friend. Yumi tilted her head to the side and watched the redhead. He was looking around the place and didn't seem to be bothered that he was in a girls' room.

"I don't think he is her boyfriend" Yuu noticed the girls talking in a corner and smiled. He looked cute but something was off about his eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go" Ira was completely oblivious to her roommates when she grabbed Yuu's hand and dragged him out.

For Ira to become the first student council president, she had to apply. The secretary became really excited when she heard Ira asking for that. In the end, she only had to write down why she was a good candidate and what she was planning to do if she became president. That was easy. The secretary was the one who was going to evaluate her appliance and tell Hibari about her.

"I think this will be very entertaining" She glanced curiously at him. "This school doesn't have anything fun in it. It feels like we are in jail" She nodded. That was true.

"But this is a jail, isn't it? One for troublesome kids. Isn't that why you are here?" He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Maybe" Yuu was seriously one of the few students whom didn't look troublesome. "I got expelled from high school a few times and I am what you may call a delinquent" His eyes were a little evil. But only a little. He wasn't that bad.

"Was it worth it?" He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. Did she just ask him that instead of the normal reaction?

"I guess. I was the banchou" She glanced at him over her shoulder and shrugged.

"At least you were the best delinquent. If you do something bad or good, you better become the best at it, right?" He couldn't understand her explanation. Actually, it didn't sound very logical.

The rumor that the new student wanted to become the student council president spread around later that day. She was there for two days and she was already very active. But the students didn't care. They had their own little evil plans to use her in their own favor.

At lunch, three girls approached Ira with a list of demands.

"This is long" It looked more like a papyrus. And some of their demands were childish. But some of their ideas weren't bad at all. "I like this one. Have a festival on every season. And I think that having the curfew removed isn't in my power" One of the girls looked remotely intimidating at Ira. She didn't flinch.

"Then you shouldn't have high hopes. We can make your life Hell if you don't agree with our demands. They have been made by the students of this university" Unlike her bad character, her voice was more girlish. But that didn't mean Ira was going to take that threat in consideration.

"Then I should take back my first demand. Even though I already sent it" The girls got curious. Even her friends got curious. "I asked the headmaster to remove his men completely from here. They're using the building in the back to sleep instead of us, using it for different activities. Besides, you won't be scolded anymore if the men are gone" Everyone got silent. That was the biggest impediment to do whatever they wanted. Nothing was going to stop them if the men were gone. Definitely not that weak president. Ira was betting on that thought.

"You're crazy. Did you really do that?" Yuu was probably the most intrigued person in the whole school. He wanted her to have the respect of their colleagues because he could make an image for himself that way too.

"Of course I didn't. Do I look like I want to commit suicide? I didn't send anything" Yuu stared at her blankly. He didn't understand her. "This is a school where kids have to be taught a lesson. Just because I want them to have fun doesn't mean I want to change its purpose" Yuu narrowed his eyes and watched her go to her next class. That girl had something around her, some black energy.

The next class that day was one that girls were in love with and boys were scared of: PE.

"It can't be that bad. It can't be worse than the Spartan himself" She trembled at the memory. Those were difficult times; happy but difficult.

The PE teacher was young and he held some resemblance to someone she knew. He wasn't blonde and his eyes weren't blue but he was tall and good looking.

"You peasants! Make a line and wait for me! We're playing dodge ball today! Let's see if you like to be hit!" It didn't sound Spartan at all. She didn't understand why Yumi was so scared of this class. The kids arranged in a line and waited for the teacher to give them new orders. There was a boy next to her who looked ready to die.

"It's only dodge ball" She tried to reassure the guy but the teacher heard her.

"What did you say soldier?!" Her eyes widened and she straightened her position.

"Nothing, sir!" It was only by reflex. She stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring at her as if she was the newest comedy drama. "I mean" She didn't have a good comeback. "Isn't that too harsh for girls, sir?" He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

"You. What's your name?" She gulped.

"Ira" He checked the list he had of students and nodded. However, unlike the rest, she didn't have a label of her strength.

"Do 10 pushups" She was surprised. The teacher glared at her and leaned closer to her face. "Didn't you hear me? I said 10 pushups!" She flinched at his lousy voice and nodded. She glanced to the left and right and became aware of her colleagues. She did only 5 pushups before she fell on her face. "What was that?! Weakling!" His attention went back on the whole class while Ira got up. The boy next to her was ready to say something encouraging to her when he noticed she wasn't sweating at all.

When dodge ball begun, Ira got in the same team with 5 other people: three boys who looked scared for their lives and two girls, beside her. The girls were gaping at the sexiness of their teacher. The other team has mostly boys. She was really starting to believe that most boys were former delinquents while most girls were just too stuck up and their parents wanted a break.

"Ready? Begin!" They ran to get their balls and started to hit each other. Ira was surprised how dangerous it became. Everyone was throwing the ball with power, even the girls. The teacher was encouraging them to throw and hit hard. "Come on peasants! Throw and hit! What can be easier?"

"You're not helping, sensei" She sighed. She had been dodging the ball for a while.

Somehow, she managed to stay alive for the session. The teacher inspected her body and the way she was avoiding the balls. She was good. She wasn't running around and wasn't wasting her energy at all. Instead of moving, she was facing the hits until they were close enough to dodge. She was measuring the distance and power. She was really good.

Her team won thanks to her. She was the last one standing. She wanted to go out and find out if Hibari approved her appliance.

"Hey! New student!" She glanced at her teacher and saw him walking towards her. "You did a good job on the field, soldier" She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, sensei. It was nothing big" The teacher raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She wasn't sweating.

"So you were a delinquent, huh?" She frowned. "That's why you transferred in the middle of the year, right? You got expelled" Her eyes widened and unconsciously glanced around. The teacher wrapped an arm around her shoulder and winked. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone" He let her go and slapped her back with a wide smile.

"What just happened?" She didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. That teacher resembled Collonelo from too many ways. "Ah, even remembering of it hurts" She shivered and walked out.

She didn't have to take a shower. She only changed quickly and walked out. She met Yumi in the hall.

"How was it? You don't look hurt anywhere" Ira shrugged.

"I'm a bit sore but I'm fine" Yumi's friend was there too. It was the same one as before.

"What do you think of Takamoto sensei?" So that was his name. She rubbed her neck and sighed.

"He's weird" The girls looked curiously at her. She shrugged innocently and left.

When she entered the hall towards the secretary, she met Hibari. He stopped in front of her and showed her a piece of paper. It was her appliance.

"What is this?" She tilted her head and stared at him in confusion. His face was impossible to read.

"My abilities" He stared deeply into her eyes with a scowl on his face.

"Your abilities are not needed or wanted in here" She blinked. He was refusing her appliance. He didn't want to have a student council at all. He was ready to leave when she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What do I need to do to make you agree?" He smirked. He had a few ideas but he was sure she wouldn't survive it. "Do I have to fight you?" That surprised him a little. "Then let's do it. We fight. If I win you listen to me and accept my abilities" He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"And if you lose?" She looked serious. Actually, she looked anything but scared. Did she have a death wish?

"If I lose, I leave this school" That was tempting. She was disrupting his peace and methods of lecturing.

"Hm. Fine. At dawn in the backyard" She nodded and let him leave. She watched him get away until he turned the corner. He was very confident and he had every reason to be.

Ira didn't tell anyone about the fight. Instead, she spread a few rumors. One was about the new schedule. The men were going to disappear and the students were going to have enough freedom to do almost whatever they wanted. Almost.

It was almost dawn and classes ended. She was in the hall with Yuu and Ame. They were bickering about something. They were really good friends. She was jealous, a little. She missed her friends from Italy.

She diverted her attention on the tall man that was coming down the stairs. He was dressed in his usual suit and spread fear by just being there.

"He's really creepy" That was Yuu's opinion. It was from a guy's point of view.

"He's really hot" That was Ame's opinion. Obviously, the girls found Hibari quite handsome from many points. But overall, they were all intimidated in front of him.

"Hey, hey he's looking at you. Ira, did you get in trouble?" She raised her head and glanced at him. Hibari was standing next to the door towards the backyard. He was looking forward to beating her ass up. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She smiled at her friends and walked towards the headmaster.

"Are you prepared, herbivore?" She gulped. Suddenly, it was too real to back off.

"I hope so" Hibari scoffed and walked in the backyard.


	4. Irene Dubois

They were standing far from each other. From outside, Hibari looked ready. On the other side, Ira looked bad. She was tall and that helped her but she was still nothing next to Hibari.

"It's been a while. I probably got rusty" She sighed heavily and shook her hands.

Hibari didn't waste any minute. He ran towards her with full speed and used quick hits in vital points. She was blocking them all but she still had to throw him away. He was aiming for her head and she used that in her advantage. She bent and kicked his ankle. He lost his balance for a moment but it was enough for her to jump out of his way. His smirk got wider and glanced at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hibari was quick and powerful. He wasn't thinking while fighting. He was feeling every blow and was enjoying himself. She wasn't like that. She was the opposite. She wasn't using her full force from the start because she had high chances to become tired too fast.

She kept blocking his attacks and getting out of his way when it was getting too intense. However, she had to win in order to become the student council president. Moreover, she wanted his respect.

Therefore, she turned around and faced him. He was looking at her wickedly. He started to run towards her, ready to strike. She narrowed her eyes and started to measure the distance and level of power. In 3 seconds, he was going to hit her with the tonfa in the knee and give a final hit in the back. She could see that from his stance.

She blinked and everything came back to normal. She jumped and hit his arm. The tonfa flew out of his hand. He raised an eyebrow but continued his assault. He hit her quickly in the back and sent her flying into a tree. It hurt but not as much as she initially calculated.

"You've been trained, herbivore" She chuckled and got up. Her eyes moved unconsciously to the windows. Most students were in their dorms but some of them were watching the fight. He was right in front of her when she felt him grab her by the collar. "Who trained you?" She stared into his eyes bemusedly.

Somehow, it became very funny. Her teachers were crazy and sadistic. She was trained to kill and seduce. But it's been so long since she last admitted that.

"You wouldn't believe who my teacher was" Hibari found that endearing. His grip tightened. He wasn't going easy on her.

"Try me" She stared at him intensely. He could notice the change in her green eyes. The feelings became nothing. Her eyes became icy and her whole expression changed. She kicked him enough to make him let her go. Afterwards, she caught his hand and slammed him against the tree. She quickly grabbed him by the neck and leaned in.

"I'm winning" He smirked cockily and kicked her in the chin. That definitely hurt like Hell. She took a step back and tried to regain her balance. He punched her in the face so hard that she fell. She scoffed. He wasn't a gentleman.

She had to use power. Thankfully, she had enough for a draw. Ira wiped the blood from her mouth and chuckled. It was going to be so interesting.

This time, she launched at him. Her attacks were sharp and straight. She wasn't missing the spots she wanted to hit him at all. Her hits became strong but they weren't fast enough. He could still block them. She punched him hard and threw him a few feet away. He didn't have his tonfas in his hands so it made everything better for her.

Hibari ran towards her again and kicked her. She caught his leg and threw him. He caught his balance and ran towards her. It wasn't just a fight anymore. She ran towards him and they blocked each other in the middle of the field. The students were speechless.

"You win" She was fast and strong. He didn't expect to meet a delinquent with high fighting abilities. He wanted that and saw potential in her. None won. It was a draw and they were still able to continue the fight. However, Hibari changed his mind.

That was the day when Hibird University got his first student council president.

Later that night, she noticed how silent it got. She was walking around the school when she felt her hands shake. She leaned against a wall and looked at them. She hadn't fought for 4 years. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to hide from that violent world.

She glanced to the side and noticed the tall headmaster. He was staring at her, trying to find answers.

"Who are you, herbivore?" He was so calm and seemed so cold. "Your full name"

"Just read my file. You have my name there" His eyes narrowed slightly. "We have a common acquaintance" He didn't even blink.

"You calculate your opponent. You know where and when to attack but that would be useless without reflexes" She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I don't know how to" His eyes hardened but he got a dazzling desire to fight her again. She patted his arm and left. He was curious just who she was talking about.

In the morning, the students already knew who their new representative was. Most of them made a list with their demands. That was the main reason why there was a big crowd in front of her classroom.

"You won your right in a unique way" Yuu was the first who congratulated Ira. He woke her up early just to tell her that.

"Well, this is a unique school" Yuu raised an eyebrow and glanced at his newest colleague.

"I saw you yesterday with Hibari" She didn't seem to care. "You were fighting. You won" She placed her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and shrugged. No one recognized her, except him. She was too far and she was careful not to show who she was.

"I was really lucky. He probably wasn't in his best form"

"What is that supposed to mean herbivore?" The cold voice of their headmaster sent chills down their spines. Or maybe it was only in Yuu's case. She turned to him with the definition of innocence. She didn't look like the woman he fought against. She looked like a normal student.

"I don't think it was a good day fo-" Yuu covered her mouth with his hand before she could say something stupid. He smiled nervously at his superior and bowed.

"The president has a lot of work. Have a nice day!" He practically dragged her away.

After the fight, Hibari did check her file. Interesting facts surfaced after he read it. She didn't transfer. She finished the university in Osaka before she came to Hibird. She wasn't popular and didn't really do anything to get attention. Her home was in Italy but her name was not Italian. Actually, her name was familiar: Irene Dubois.

When Ira got in front of her class, her eyes widened. She took a step back and got ready to run. Yuu grabbed her hand and forced her to stay.

"You wanted to be the student council president. Here. These are the people you have to listen and take care of" She gulped.

"Hey! Where is the president?" She looked at Yuu with sparkly puppy eyes and asked him silently to save her. He shook his head and laughed.

"Here! The prez is here!" The crowd turned to them and started to talk at the same time. Everyone wanted something. The crowd moved around her and she lost sight of her friend.

Somehow, she made the students get into a line and enter the classroom one by one. She was sure that having Hibari coming to check the lousy situation helped a lot. He stood there for a minute but he did wonders.

"What we need is a representative from each house. That's why I called you here" She smiled innocently. In front of her were Yumi, Yuu and Tomo.

"What if we don't want to?" She glanced at Tomo. He was a laid back guy with no will to fight or change.

"Actually, you don't have a choice. I already wrote your names when I applied so if you want to get out, you have to talk to Hibari" The atmosphere in the classroom changed. Yuu looked at his colleague closer. She was not dumb. She was using their fear against them.

"And what exactly are our chores?" Yumi was far more excited than the guys. She had never been included in something like that in school. She was always so busy with modeling.

"You have to gather their demands and worries and whatever. You tell me everything that happens in the house and if someone breaks the rules" Yuu chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You want us to be your spies" She blinked innocently.

"I do, yes" She was anything but innocent. They could all see it in her eyes. She had the demeanor of a boss, of someone who knew how to give orders but never be ordered around.

Yuu and Tomo glanced at each other knowingly. She was going to make school fun.


	5. Sotto Controllo

That day was an easy one. Ira had the afternoon free and she was going to use it in good ways. That practically meant she went in her room and slept. She woke up when she heard someone knocking on the door. She groaned and barely got out of bed.

"I'm busy Yu-Oh" In front of her was not Yuu. "Mrs Secretary. What can I do for you?"

"I'm really glad that you rose and became the student council president. I'm glad that you created a student council in the first place. But there are some rules and you'll have to move" She blinked in confusion.

"Move where?" She laughed nervously and rubbed her arm.

"In the residential apartment" Her eyes widened and she was still unsure if she heard right.

"What?"

"Wait, what?" Ira just gave the news to her roommates who didn't look like they understood why she was packing. She wasn't completely alright with what she found out that afternoon but after a few hours of intense meditation, she concluded that she had no choice.

"It seems I can't be in any house because that would make me subjective. Therefore, I'm being moved to the residential suit" The girls blinked in astonishment.

"But that's where Hibari lives" Ira glanced at Mei with a blank face.

"Does it look like it bothers me?" The two girls nodded. "It does. But I will have my own room and he will probably stay in his most of the time" The girls glanced at each other.

"Just because you became the president of our first student council doesn't abhors you from any crime" Ira raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What I mean is that he will beat you up if you do something that won't approve of"

"Do you really think he would hit a girl?"

"Yes" Their response was strong. Well, they were right. She did fight her way to the presidency; literally.

Either she wanted it or not, Ira had to move with Hibari. Those were the rules and she couldn't change them. She was automatically out of any house for the time she was president of the student council. That was indefinite time with Hibari next door.

No. She was wrong.

Hibari's room was right across hers. The bathroom was in between the two rooms, at the end of the hall. The apartment was rather big and comfortable. It reminded her of home for some reason. It had an open kitchen which meant that if she were to cook, it would smell in the whole apartment. The living room was spacious and nice. It had a working desk in the corner where Hibari was doing his work. But he wasn't there at the moment and she could easily mess his stuff if she wanted.

"How is it?"

The secretary was uncomfortable. She was in her boss' apartment and she wasn't allowed in it.

There was a dark and intense feeling in there. Ira couldn't feel it since she had been through that before. Living with a hitman wasn't all sugar and honey. She shuddered when she remembered the first few months with him. They were excruciating.

"It's nice. As long as I won't see Hibari, everything will work out" The secretary froze when she felt someone stop behind her. She gulped and got out of there as fast as she could.

"This is my apartment. I make the rules here" She grabbed her luggage and entered her room. He followed her silently. The room was empty but she was going to place furniture here and there.

"Same with the school, right? You are the headmaster, you rule. Just like in ancient times" Her words pissed him off. She was ironic with him. That wasn't going past him unnoticed. She glanced at him over her shoulder before she closed the door in his face. He was a little surprised and a little more ticked off. She was pushing his buttons from the first day.

"Let me see if I got it right. You are now living with Hibari?" She nodded. The first person whom she found the next morning was Yuu. He was originally waiting for her in front of the Blue Dorm but she didn't appear. "Is that even ethical?"

"You said it yourself, this school is unique. And besides, as long as we're not going to see each other it's fine" Yuu tilted her head to the side and watched her suspiciously.

"And he actually agreed with this new instalment?" She nodded. "Something's fishy" She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Says the delinquent" Yuu chuckled and narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"I found something worth knowing" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "It's from the Red House. It seems one of the girls used to be with a member from Yakuza. I asked around and she has been seen sneaking out late at night lately" Ira still didn't understand what that had to do with her. Yuu sighed. "She's breaking the rules by going out at night. Aren't you supposed to talk to her and tell her to stop?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her" Yuu watched his new boss walk around the corner and disappear from his sight. He chuckled bemusedly.

It took Ira a few minutes to realize that she didn't know where the Red Dorm was. But she found someone with a red crest and forced him nicely to show her the way.

Surprisingly, the lowest rank looked really good. It resembled the Blue Dorm a lot but the colours were different, of course.

She searched the names on the panel when she realized she didn't ask what her name was. She felt like hitting her head against the wall.

"Kyoko Murakami" She relaxed when she heard his voice. "Room 404" She glanced at him over her shoulder only to find him stare at her lazily.

"You look different" He had his hands deep in his pants pockets and his face was annoyingly smug. He laughed and ruffled his hair. He told her to follow him down the corridor.

"I have a reputation to exceed"

It was after class so most students were in the dorm. From what it seemed, no one gave a shit who she was and what she was doing there. They were too busy smoking inside and picking fights with each other.

"I feel like I entered some cult" Yuu glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. Many people knew him and knew how he was usually acting. He didn't want to change his status as a delinquent so he acted all mean around Ira. But not mean enough to offend her.

"Here" He stopped at the end of the corridor, in front of a half opened door. She could hear a girl talking and another one moaning in pain.

Ira's eyes widened for a moment at the sight. Three girls were ganging up on another one that looked half beaten up.

"Don't go around with this kind of rumor, Saya. You never know what can happen to you in the hall" Yuu smirked when he saw Ira tensing.

The taller and stronger girl grabbed the weak one by the hair and was ready to punch her. Luckily, Ira caught her arm before that would happen.

"Fighting on the school grounds is prohibited" Her grip was quite tight. The delinquent pulled her hand harshly back and glared at Ira.

"Did someone ask you something? Don't bug me, new girl" Ira kept her strong gaze on her. She wasn't scared but she didn't look good either. Her left cheek was bruised. "Oh, wait. You are the student council president. How did you manage, huh? Did you do something?" She became smug when her lackeys started to laugh. "Don't you know? We don't need someone like you here. Go play with your rich friends and leave us alone" Ira didn't budge which just made the other girls laugh loudly.

"Are you deaf? She told you to get lost!" One lackey jumped in. It was nice to see how they were protecting the leader. There was only one problem: it wasn't supposed to be like that in university. It wasn't the mafia.

"Well? Are you-" Ira grabbed the leader by her arm and pulled her close. She frowned when she realized how hard Ira's grasp was.

"I'm not here for this stupidity. If you bully others, I will take care to bully you too; with the same amount of anger" Her grip tightened and the girl whined. "Did I make myself clear?" Ira's green eyes were intimidating. Kyoko nodded.

Yuu watched everything with interest. Ira was a strong fighter and could even draw with Hibari. If only he could find more information of her whereabouts, he would be very happy.

But the situation didn't become better. After Ira's threat, Kyoko didn't change. Instead, she left the school grounds for a few days before she came back like nothing happened. Neither Ira or Hibari were going to close an eye on that.

"Let me take care of this" She became rather bold ever since she moved with him. She wasn't playing the nice new kid anymore.

"Why would I let you? Removing my men was a mistake" His eyes were staring intensely into hers.

"I have it under control. I tried the nice way but it seems I'll have to use the hard way now" Hibari raised an eyebrow and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Alright. You have one day to get it over with" He left before she had the chance to respond. She groaned and sat on the couch. It really felt like the mafia.


	6. Incoraggiamento

It was Friday and most students were free to go out and have fun. It was the weekend and even Ira needed some fun. That was the main reason why she let herself be dragged around by Yumi.

"I know some high quality places where we can get wasted" Ira stared at her friend sceptically.

"Shouldn't you take care of your image? You work part time as a model" Yuki scoffed and waved her statement off.

"A few drinks won't matter"

They mattered. Yumi was drunk. No, that was still an understatement. She wasn't even conscious of what she was doing and it was time for her to go home.

"Come woone, Iwa. Tonight was soooo fun!" She was moving a lot and it was difficult to carry her. She was heavier than she looked.

"It was until you accepted a drink from a stranger. And another and another and three more from the barman" Yumi almost spit on Ira while trying to make her point.

"Ith was nothing" Ira didn't comment. She had already seen enough of Yumi's night life in Tokyo. High quality life was in all four clubs they entered. Unfortunately, the people weren't all of good quality.

It proved quite difficult to catch a cab on a Friday night. In the end, Ira had to call for one at the station. While she was waiting for the car to arrive, she noticed a familiar face getting pushed against the wall. She frowned and narrowed her eyes for a better sight.

"Kyoko" She wanted to go and check out what was her student doing. At the same time, she couldn't leave Yumi on the side of the road by herself. She sighed heavily and decided to give Kyoko her privacy. It wasn't her business what she was doing outside school grounds as long as it didn't affect the university.

The cab came a few minutes later and they had to stop once for Yumi to throw up. Ira was more than happy when they arrived at school. She was was barely keeping Yumi balanced when she noticed someone walking down the hall. She couldn't let that person see the condition her classmate was in. She gulped and started to walk faster. She hurried inside the Blue Dorm and leaned against the door after she closed it behind.

"Oh, yes. Yumi" She was half on the floor and half asleep. "Was I the same when I was 19?" She didn't want an answer to that. She ran away from responsibility when she was 19 and that was worse than getting wasted.

In the morning, she felt like she got half of Yumi's headache. She didn't drink much but she inhaled a lot of smoke. She could feel a light pain in her chest from it.

"You had one day to complete your task. Did you?" She flinched. She didn't expect him to be there so early in the morning.

"I talked to her and kept an eye out. She didn't sneak out that night or the next" Hibari stared at her coldly. She sighed and stumbled in the kitchen. Coffee was already prepared but it wasn't enough for her too. She rolled her eyes and started to make her own. "I'll go see what's she's up to whe-" she glanced over her shoulder and realized he left.

"How was your night out?" Surprisingly, she met Tomo before she could meet Yuu. "It was your first in Tokyo, right" She nodded.

"I'm fine. A little intoxicated but fine. Yumi on the other hand is still in bed. I went by this morning and she was sleeping" Tomo chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"I miss having hangovers. It was feeling like that night of alcohol and money thrown for nothing was worth it" She looked at him but didn't say anything. She didn't have experience in that domain.

"What happened? They cut your allowance?" Tomo glared playfully at her and smirked.

"Very funny" She chuckled. "They froze my bank account and every card I had. They left me with nothing" Ira patted his back encouragingly and bit her lip.

"Good. Now you do something that will eventually give you profit" He scowled.

"Like what? Studying Politics with teachers that are biased?" She stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

"Don't you know? There are 10 teachers. 5 are for Business, Politics, International Affairs and Economics. The other five are for Law, Arts and Foreign Languages. We have the same five teachers going around, trying to teach us how to be prodigies like them"

"Hibari must pay them a lot" Tomo nodded.

"Probably" He started to walk towards his first class. "They have brilliant minds but when it comes to Politics, they are biased. I shouldn't be the one complaining since my father is a politician, but I'm not the only one" She rubbed her back and stretched.

"Maybe you should speak up and share your point of view with the rest of the class. You should debate and get in court. We might even have a trial upstairs in that dusty hall" Tomo watched her give him two thumbs up before she left. That wasn't a bad idea at all.

Ira was a lazy girl. She wasn't supposed or allowed, but she was. She didn't feel like going to her Saturday class. It was only one and it was together with everyone who was taking International Affairs, but she already met some of them.

"Are you skipping class, Ira?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Shoutaro. He wasn't even in her class but he was a good guy. He was a little nerdy but the type who looked really cute and loveable.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be learning how to speak three languages at once?" He laughed and caught up to her.

"I'm only taking French and Russian" She nodded and stretched once again. Her back hurt.

"Good for you. These aren't easy languages for a japanese student" Shou knew that. But he had definite reasons why he chose those two languages. "I heard a rumor that your family work with the Russian mafia" His eyes widened but he regained his composure fast enough.

"That's what people say?" She stared at him and inspected his face. He had good features but not very masculine. He was thin and didn't seem to know how to defend himself. If his family was doing business with Russian mafia, he was in danger every day. If his family would do a mistake, he was pretty much the first to get abducted.

"Hey, Shou. Do you want to enter the Student Council? You're a first year too, right?" He stared at her in complete silence before he pointed at himself in astonishment.

"Me?" She nodded. "But I'm not intimidating. Tomo is big, Yuu has influence and Yumi is pretty and manipulative. I am-"

"You're smart and I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for" Shou's mouth opened gradually and he stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled and walked towards her class.

Shou stayed back and watched her curiously. Was she serious or was she messing with his head?

"What are you so happy about?"

Shuichi was in International Affairs. He was Red but he was coming from a rich family that didn't have anything to do with the mafia. She was intrigued why Hibari placed him in Red. He was tall and skinny. However, he had muscles and he liked to dye his hair silver. She was curious why Hibari didn't like him.

"I can't believe I actually made it before the teacher" He chuckled and pointed at the door.

"In three seconds. Three, two, one" The door opened and the teacher walked in groggily. He looked like he just woke up with his own hangover.

"You never cease to amaze me with your perfect timing" He smiled cockily and grabbed his notebook.

The class was boring and the teacher talked a lot about philosophers. He was having a lot of fun and he gave them homework. She groaned and dropped her head on the desk at the end of the class.

"The two hours are gone. We can finally enjoy the weekend" She mumbled something incoherent and Shuichi gave up. He took his things and ruffled her hair before he left.

Ira's days as a student in Hibird Univ were pretty much the same as her student days in Osaka. The only thing that was different was her title. She wasn't the silent nerd anymore. She was the student council president. Funny enough, it seemed like she was acting pretty much the same as before. Her friends were nerds and somehow, she was always ending up wandering on her own.

Looking at the backyard was the thing she loved the most. It had a healthy effect on her mind. It was a normal yard that didn't look very pretty since it was September. But she couldn't wait for Spring to come and bring the nature back to life. In the yard was also a small house. It looked like a gym but they already had one in the basement. The whole basement was the gym, actually. The building was like a labyrinth and you needed a map to get you here and there. It was really like in Harry Potter. The difference was, well, everything else.

"Do you know what that is used for?" She heard Yuu's footsteps coming towards her. His shoes were making a distinctive sound on the floor.

"I don't know. I'm a second year not an employee here" She linked her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth on her tiptoes.

"The student council in Osaka was strict. They implanted new rules and created a disciplinary committee to be sure that the rules weren't ignored. No matter how much I try to make them listen to me and obey the rules, they do the opposite" Yuu wanted to tell her that the student council was more effective in high school but he felt like he should keep that for himself.

"How is the student council in your home town?"

"We don't have one. It's pretty crazy and students have a lot of freedom but they know when to stop. The bullying is rated really low compared to Japan and USA. Besides, everyone goes home or does whatever they want after school. They're not getting too involved into school projects and things regarding school" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye to check his reaction. He looked like he was dozing off. She punched him in the chest and he actually whined.

"That hurt!" She scoffed and turned her back on him. He ran after her and pushed her. She stumbled a little but didn't lose her balance. "Take care who you hit and how strong you do it!" He was whining too much. She was seriously wondering how he became banchou in high school.


	7. Correre e Nascondersi

The next few weeks passed really fast. They were preparing for exams and the year was ending in two months. It was crazy. She didn't come too soon and she didn't know a lot of things. But then again, it wasn't exactly the university that followed normal rules.

Kyoko became a problem again. She started to sneak out at night and she stopped trying to hide it. She was more like walking out without a problem. On the other side, Shou was a good informant. She knew absolutely everything about the students and their families. He sent her a lot of information that she could use for personal reasons too.

"Are you going to do something with Kyoko?" Shou was more than happy to work for her. But that was a problem. He wasn't doing something for the school, as a part of the student council. No, he was doing it for her, as his boss.

"I have to. Hibari's been threatening me about it for weeks. It seems I may not be as suitable for this position as I claim" Shou watched her talk about the headmaster bemusedly. She was the only person who wouldn't tremble in front of him. He heard rumors about her too. Rumors that she would probably want to disappear.

"Hey, I have new news. Like, brand new" Yumi was definitely the one who knew the brand new news. She had a way to find out dirty things about people.

"Is it about someone having sex on the rooftop; again?" Shou blinked in astonishment. "Yes. It happened last week" Yumi chuckled.

"Luckily, you didn't tell the headmaster" Ira scoffed.

"They're lucky they only got detention" Shou glanced between the two girls. They were so entertained by that. He didn't understand why. In his point of view, she should have told the headmaster.

"Anyway, I have a friend in the Red and she told me that Kyoko came back this morning all beaten up" Ira's eyes widened. "I thought she was lying for her classmate but I asked more people and they said the same thing. So-" Ira was gone in a blink. "She's fast" Shou nodded.

Ira didn't know if she should feel mad or feel nothing at all. She did look after trouble and she found it. When she barged in the Red Dorm, a few students stopped everything they were doing and made room for her to walk towards Kyoko's room.

Yuu was there too. He just walked out of his room when he noticed the commotion. One of his friends came over and laughed.

"The prez is here and she seems mad" Yuu raised an eyebrow. He was confused.

When Ira got in front of Kyoko's room, the door was securely locked. She tried once, twice but she couldn't get in.

"Kyoko? Open the door" She heard someone murmur but couldn't understand what she said exactly. "I'm not going to break in, no matter how much I'd like that right now. So just come closer to the room and listen to me" It was silence. She took that as a cue to start talking. "I'm not going to start by saying how cruel life is and how you shouldn't do bad things. But I want you to understand that Yakuza are dangerous. You can pay for something you haven't done and they would let you rot in jail for all they care. Whoever has you wrapped around their finger, tell me and I can help you"

"You can't help me. You don't know how it is" She licked her lips and sighed.

"I know. But I also know that many students are like you. I thought I can change the way you think and make you all equal in some way but that's impossible. People don't change overnight and I came here only two months ago. But that's what Hibari knew and that's why he created this university. He wants to train you to survive the true cruelty of life. That's why he made all those petty and annoying rules. That's why he approved the student council. We can help each other out. So, Kyoko, let me help you"

The whole corridor was silent. She glanced behind her and realized that her speech made the rest think about that too.

She turned her attention back on the door when she heard the knob click. She cracked it open and showed her face. Ira couldn't breathe for a moment. Her face was a disaster. Both her eyes were swollen and her nose was still bleeding. She had a few scratches on her cheeks and her neck looked like someone tried to break in two.

"Who did this to you?" She gulped and looked down at her hands.

"He did. My boyfriend" Ira placed a hand over hers and squeezed them lightly. "He's in a small gang. He's not Yakuza. He said that if I don't go and meet him today, he'll come after me"

"Then let him come" She looked wide eyed at her.

"Here? Hibari will find out and he will-" Ira squeezed her hands again.

"Hibari doesn't need to know. You'll be fine. Now, let's call the doctor to take a look at your wounds and treat you" She nodded and opened the door wider. Ira turned to Yuu and nodded before she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Wow. That was quite the speech, wasn't it? Maybe the rumors are true after all" Yuu put his hands in his pockets and walked with his friend to their room.

"What do you mean? What rumors?" The young boy leaned towards Yuu and grinned.

"They say she fought Hibari just to have the student council approved" Yuu froze. "And they say she was so good at it and she has so much knowledge about the mafia because her family works for it. Just imagine. We could make connections to the European mafia" Yuu puckered his lips and rubbed the back of his neck.

"European mafia, huh?"

Ira left the Red Dorm around dinner time. She told Kyoko to stay in her room and asked her when her boyfriend was going to make his appearance.

"She said he's usually waiting for her exactly when the curfew starts; at 11 pm. He will make a big fuss if he enters the halls so I want to get it over with outside" Yuu and Tomo glanced at each other in curiosty.

"Why are you telling that to us?" Tomo asked curiously.

"And how are you going to take care of him? You're only a girl" Yuu's question was good. She didn't know how she was going to take care of him.

"I guess I'll have to talk to him" She looked like she believed what she said. Yuu scoffed and Tomo shook his head. She was going to come back with a swollen eye too. "And, to respond Tomo's question, I want you to cover for me" She smiled before she left for her class.

Everyone was either worried either excited. She was one of the excited ones. She had a huge urge to kick something and that guy was the best punching bag option. She was going to use it wisely.

It was half past 11 pm when Kyoko called Ira in the hall. Hibari wasn't there, thankfully. He was somewhere outside, doing God knows what. Tomo and Yuu only had to keep everyone inside. She hoped she wasn't going to make much noise, though.

"He's here. He called me ten times and I hung up every time. He's going to come in and kill me" She was scared and she doubted her president. Ira patted her back in a comforting way.

"Well, I'm going. See you soon" She waved and winked before she left.

When Ira opened the front door, she blinked curiously. Her boyfriend came with three other thugs. They were big and muscular but the boyfriend was skinny and breakable.

"Oi! Where's Kyoko?" Ira walked out and shrugged.

"Here, there" The skinny boy glared at her.

"Are ya makin fun of me?" She shrugged. The boy looked like he was going to grab an axe and slay her in pieces. He had that kind of face; the face of a butcher. "Don't play with me, you shitty woman! Do you know who we are? We are Yakuza!" She took a step closer to him and linked her hands behind her.

"I don't know much about Yakuza but Italian mafia treasure women carefully" She took another step towards him. "They keep the women safe and if one man hits his woman, can you imagine what happens then?" She was talking as if she was telling a good story. She was very excited and the thugs were sure she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Grab her!" Two thugs grabbed her hands and pushed her down in front of the boy. He took out a gun that he had hidden in jacket and pointed it at her head.

Surprisingly, she started to laugh.

"This is so funny" She sighed happily and shook her head. "You disappoint me. You are not Yakuza. You're not even part of mafia. You are just a pitiful young boy who got lost on the way home" The boy glared at her.

"Shut up or I'm going to pull the trigger" Her face suddenly became serious.

"Do it" The thugs tensed. "Pull the trigger if you have it in you. Shoot me" The skinny boy gulped. He didn't expect her to be so full of herself. He wasn't even waiting for her.

In one movement, she kicked the thug on her left and punched the one on her right. They were muscular so she had to eb careful not to get hit by them. Instead, she hit one in the neck and the other in the knee before she gave a final kick in the forehead.

She turned to the skinny guy and the other thug. The thug launched at her and used slow but efficient punches. He was a better fighter but she was smaller and faster. She caught his hand over her shoulder and turned it around. While he was in slight pain, she threw a kick in the ribs and pushed him aside. What was different was the power she was using in the kicks. It was strong yet it still looked like she was holding back.

"It's only you and me now. Do you want me to tell you what they do to men who hit their women?" He shook his head furiously and pointed the gun at her.

"Who the heck are you?" She tilted her head to the side innocently. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face. Her eyes changed. They were cold and had something yellow going around the orb.

"They torture them" She whispered in his ear. "They cut the hand that hit the woman. They make them wish they didn't do it in the first place. But personally, I would cut off your dick" His eyes widened. She chuckled darkly and pushed him down. "Don't ever come here and look for Kyoko. She is my propriety and you don't want to find out what happens to people who damage my proprieties" He gulped and ran away.

"What's this, herbivore?" Hibari entered the front gate when she was cleaning up.

"I got rid of the problem. Isn't that what you wanted?" He took a last glance at her before he walked inside the building. She followed after a few minutes.

The student council and Kyoko ran and welcomed her.

"What did you do?" She smiled. Yuu shivered. Her smile looked creepy. It looked like she did something very bad and was smiling her way out of the consequences.

"We talked. I told you. We did nothing but talk. He won't come after you ever again" Kyoko sighed in relief. She walked back to her dorm with Yumi and Shou. Tomo walked to his own business.

"You beat the shit out of them, didn't you?" She chuckled but didn't deny it nor approve it. "You're scary"

"Keep that in mind" Yuu raised an eyebrow and watched her leave. She was fun.

"Well, now that Kyoko has been saved, she seems different" Ira and Yumi turned to the front desk.

They were in a classroom after hours ended and Ira didn't know what exactly she wanted to say to her representatives. The secretary adviced her to do some meetings but Ira had no idea how a student council worked.

"She wants to enter the student council. Suspiciously many people applied for it, actually" Yumi flinched and glanced at the president. "It seems there's a rumour going around"

"Really" Ira bit the inside of her cheek and watched the Blue student with judging eyes.

"Yes. And it says I have connections to the European mafia" Yumi turned her head slowly to the opposite side and rubbed her neck.

"How weird" Ira drummed her fingers on the table and leaned her head on her free hand.

"Mhm" Yumi gulped.

Yuu and Tomo were watching the show bemusedly. It was entertaining how much she could intimidate people with doing much.

"Sometimes, she looks like the devil"

"The spawn of Satan" The two boys nodded. Both their characterizations were on point.

"She'd make an amazing mafia boss, wouldn't she?" the two boys turned to Shou. He was doing pretty much what everyone was doing; watching the prez from the shadows.

"She would? She isn't that bad. She doesn't look like someone who would mess with that world" Yuu and Shou scoffed.

"Hibari approved the student council because she wanted to be the president. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have agreed" Yuu nodded. Shou was perfectly right. "That makes her really suspicious. Why would Hibari agree?"

"Because she comes from an influential family?" Tomo was wrong. Shou and Yuu glanced at each other before they turned to the bigger guy with the same glint in their eyes.

"She fights well and has incredible self confidence. She doesn't rush when something bad happens and she is very calculated. She knows exactly what to do or say in urgencies. She seems trained" Tomo glanced at Ira and sighed.

"I'm really curious now" Yuu chuckled. He turned to Shou and placed a hand on his back.

"Let's do a research and find out more about her" They nodded eagerly.

"Why don't you ask me then?" The three guys froze.

"W-what to ask?"

"Everything you want to know about me. I'm sure I'm better than a file" Shou gulped. She looked ready to hit them.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Yuu was probably the one who had the most questions about her. But he didn't want to pry in her business so soon. He wanted her to trust him first.

"_She fights well and has incredible self confidence. She doesn't rush when something bad happens and she is very calculated. She knows exactly what to do or say in urgencies. She seems trained_" Even Yuu was amazed. She repeated everything he said perfectly. Not even a word was different. "I have been trained. You're right. But that's because I was kidnapped when I was 10 years old" The atmosphere in the room changed quickly. "The kidnapper let me go and told me that he will come for me again. I've been preparing for that moment for 12 years" Tomo froze. Something clicked in his mind.

"That makes you 22 now" She nodded. "So you're the same age as Hibari?" She nodded. "You're older than Yuu and he's 21. He got held back a lot" Yuu hit Tomo in the chest and narrowed his eyes at Ira.

"Then why are you here? To hide from that guy?" She walked in front of Yuu and stared at him blankly.

"From that guy and not only. I came to Japan because I was afraid to face my own responsibilities" She left them with more questions than answers. But Yuu found out something precious. His puzzle was slowly getting pieced together.

When she entered the apartment, Hibari was working at his desk. She leaned against the door and sighed.

"You're too loud" She glanced at him before she went in the kitchen and started to make real noise.

"What about now?" She took a frying pan and a fork. She went behind him and started to hit the pan with the fork. Hibari closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop it before I bite you to death" She did stop. She placed the pan and fork on the table in the kitchen and went in her room. She took care to slam the door behind her.

She was annoyed and a little hurt. They were ganging up on her about how trained she was. Well, what about it? She didn't ask them anything about their private lives. As long as she was a good president, her life shouldn't matter.

She felt like calling Colonello since he had been her guardian for four years. She ran out on him and she disappointed the person she looked up at the most. She was scared that he hated her. She was scared of facing him and Reborn. She knew, she could already picture the two pairing up to punish her harshly. She shuddered and hid under the bed sheets. That was something she used to do when she was younger and was acting like a coward.

"I'm sorry" She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it close to her heart. "I didn't change at all" She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to go to sleep.


End file.
